worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Djannir Empire
The Djannir Empire is a kingdom to the east of Cartham, most of its territory lying within the Desert of Seven Sands and Lockney Jungle. History Geography, climate and environment Wildlife Among the animals living in the Djannir Empire are Griffins, Cockatrices, Manticores, Chimaeras, Sphinx, and various other creatures. Demographics The Djanni have a class system, with nobles, artisans, and commoners. Below the Aba are the Sun priests, followed by nobles, artisans, and traders, and finally the working class. The Djanni have historically used slave labor. Population Language The Djanni recognize the Djanni language as their official language. Most wealthy and noble residents of the empire speak Carthian and/or Athesian as well. Religion The Djanni worship the sun as a deity, known as Solas, whose light is the source of all life. The Djanni view sun and shadow as the two halves of nature; to deny one is to deny the other. They believe that the ancient civilization of Gladmoria was destroyed by a demonic entity known as "el Somdilu", literally "the Shadow", which will one day bring an end to their society. However, like the rise of dawn, society will rise again after the end of the Djanni, who believe they are only a small part of a cycle of death and rebirth. The religious body of the Djanni are the Sun priests. While their duties are not thoroughly explored, it is evident that they serve closely with the Aba in acting out the sun's will. Entry into priesthood is restricted to men. In addition to the sun god, the Djanni worship at least two lesser goddesses; Lunaje, the moon, and Sieja, the harvest. Family structure Like all Human civilizations, the Djannir Empire's social structure is patriarchal, meaning that men have more rights than women. The Djanni rest on the extreme of this practice, affording their women very few rights. Women are expected to wear veils when in public, and in most cases, must be escorted by their husband or other males in the household. Health Education All male children are given basic education, while both sons and daughters of noble families are given excellent education. Girls are expected to help their mothers in the home and are usually arranged for marriage or sold as concubines by their fifteenth year. Government and politics The Djanni have a class system, with nobles, artisans, and commoners. The Djanni are a semi-theocratic absolute monarchy, ruled by a single leader known as "el Aba". The Aba, who claims to be a direct descendant of the sun god Solas himself, is believed to be a divine representative of the sun, responsible for interpreting its will. As a result, the word of the Aba is considered irrefutable law. Below him are the Sun priests, followed by nobles, artisans, and traders, and finally the working class. The Djanni have historically used slave labor. Foreign relations The Djanni have maintained average relationships with the neighboring kingdoms, namely Cartham and Athesia. It is known that the Djanni have warred with Cartham several times for the land known as the Desert of Seven Sands, as their dominion has shrunk slightly due to Carthian victories in these wars. Though the Djanni hope to someday regain the fertile region of the desert Cartham now occupies, they maintain civil relations and trade with their magical neighbors. For most of its history, the capital city of El-Umara was off-limits to visitors from other kingdoms, with the exception of slaves. Military Economy Agriculture and trade are the cornerstones of the Djanni economy. The majority of Djanni settlements are built near bodies of water or Lockney Jungle, known to them as "el jaya", and have crop fields that take advantage of the fertile soil. The staple crop appears to be corn, although a variety of fruits and vegetables are available. The Djanni have an established trading and bartering system. Specialty merchants can be found in their cities, and most Djanni merchants have a wide variety of products for sale. Culture Djanni culture revolves around the sun; it is not only the basis for their government and religion, but the catalyst for their empire's creation. They view the sun as their patron deity, known as Solas. The sun, shadows, and the dualistic balance of the two is the basis for many of their expressions (e.g. "by the Sun", "may the Sun light their way", etc.). A common motif among location names in the Djannir Empire is the sun, times of day, and light. The Djanni are artistic and extravagant, as evidenced in their architecture and attire. Common themes in their fashion, particularly among the elite, are hexagonal patterns and a wide color palette. Food Pomegranate juice is one of the most popular beverages among the Djanni.Category:Djannir Category:Locations